1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-chamber furnace for delivering a melt to a casting machine, which comprises a storage chamber having an inlet device for material to be melted and a removal chamber having an outlet device for removing the melted material. A control device controls the level of the melted material in the removal chamber, the control device including a pump for moving the melted material from the storage chamber to the removal chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such two-chamber melt furnace have been found very useful because the storage chamber may be used to process the material separately from the chamber from which the processed material is removed. Therefore, the amount of molten metal delivered from the removal chamber to the casting machine may be replaced constantly by a melt ready for casting, which avoids variations in the melt removal conditions decisive for the quality of the product. However, in the known two-chamber furnaces of this type, the melt is maintained at a steady level in the removal chamber by pumping the melt directly from the storage chamber into the removal chamber under the control of melt level sensors. In some cases, an overflow is provided to prevent the filling of the removal chamber with an excessive amount of melt. Such a melt level control device is relatively complicated and expensive. It also causes turbulence in the melt bath in the removal chamber because of the inflow of melt from the storage chamber and, furthermore, the atmospheres of the two chambers are in communication, which unavoidably causes undesirable oxidation phenomena in the melt because of the entry of air with the material being delivered to the furnace.